The Heart's Hardest Decision
by BluLadyK
Summary: on hold dbzgw crossover. w an original character. Please Read and Review!
1. The Story Begins

The Heart's Hardest Decision  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Gundam Wing. I do own the character I made up- Kaiya.   
  
FYI: in the dbz dimension it starts during the 10 days of waiting for the cell games to begin. In the GW dimension it is after the pilots joined up together, right before they all go to space. The GW boys are 17 and Kaiya/Trunks are 17 because I said so and I am using my power over this fic as the author! So there! =p.  
  
AN: if you couldn't already tell this is a dbz/gw crossover, with an original character. The beginning starts out kinda slow, but it picks up as it gets on. Please give it a chance! A little warning this is AU kinda so if you don't like any of that u might wanna turn back now. Any way on with the ficcie! ^_^  
  
  
*** In the DBZ dimension ***  
  
  
"Kaiya Briefs you are not going to fight this creature and that is that!" Bulma Briefs shouted at her future daughter.   
  
"But mom, you are letting Trunks fight! Hey! Wait you aren't my mom, well you are but not yet so I can do what I want!" the ever defiant Kaiya shouted back. Trunks just hung his head in his hands while muttering about women. Kaiya heard him and moved faster than anyone watching could see and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him above her head.  
  
"What was that, bro?" Kaiya said smirking a very good imitation of her father. Vegeta saw this and finally spoke up.  
  
"The brat fights."   
  
"What? Oh no she…" Bulma screamed waving her finger at her mate.  
  
"Listen, Woman! I am sick of your pointless bickering! So both brats fight! Now sit down and shut up!" Vegeta said rubbing his temples. Kaiya let Trunks drop. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Thanks Daddy!" Kaiya said jumping up and kissing him on the check. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.   
  
"Daddy's girl," Trunks mumbled, rubbing his sore behind from being dropped.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" She screeched at her brother. A raspberry war soon started between the twins.   
  
"Both of you stop now!" Piccolo growled at the two young teens.  
  
"Yes, sensi," both said at the same time. Everyone soon got back to waiting around Kami's Lookout for Goku and Gohan to get out of the hyperbolic time chamber.   
  
*** 2 hours later ***  
  
The door the chamber opened with a 'Whoosh'. Everyone immediately rose and walked over to the door. Goku and Gohan walked out, both in SSJ form.   
  
"What? Kakkorot! How did you…?" Vegeta stuttered still gapping at the feat father and son had done.  
  
"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard I just… ::grumble:: Gee, I guess I'm starved! Mr. Po Po do you have anything that we could eat?" Goku said smiling that famous Son smile. Everyone groaned at his childish behavior, Vegeta just growled. Bulma walked over and started to pick at the holes in Goku's armor.   
  
"Hmmm this won't due. I have more suits I can open the capsule now if you like."  
  
"No I think I will just stick to orange and blue, I like to feel comfortable." Goku said   
  
"Sure no prob., I'll be right back. What about you Gohan?" Bulma asked, turning to look at the blond youth.  
  
"Um if its OK with you Piccolo I would like to wear your gi." Gohan asked timidly.  
  
"No, it's not a problem. I would be honored." Piccolo said smiling down at the young boy who had somehow captured his cold heart. Gohan smiled at Piccolo's words. Bulma gave Gohan an encouraging smile then left to get the capsules. She returned minutes later only to find both Son's digging into the meal that Mr. Po Po had laid out for them.  
  
Bulma set each gi next to them to put on after they finished eating. Gohan was the first done. He pulled off his torn, sweaty gi and put on the fresh one. Goku did the same as soon as he finished. Goku then left with his instant transmission to take Gohan home to see Chi Chi.   
  
*** 10 days later ***  
  
Kaiya hugged her past mom tightly. She then leaned up to her ear and whispered softly, "Don't worry I will be back and fine. I promise." Kaiya gave Bulma a big smile and pulled out of the embrace.  
  
"You better be young lady or you'll be sorry." Bulma said, silent tears running down her flushed face. Kaiya gave her mother an encouraging smile before walking over to where her father and the others were waiting. Trunks approached his past mother and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug, tears still falling down her face.  
  
"Let's go brats." Vegeta grumbled. Trunks hurriedly walked over to his father and the warriors took off in the air. Soon enough the ten warriors arrived at the newly constructed ring. Cell was standing in the middle of the ring, head bowed, obviously meditating. He lifted his head, eyes still closed. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.   
  
"Who will be first?" Cell said looking at Goku. Just as Goku was about to speak up an air car came speeding up. Dust flied as the car came to a screeching halt sending rocks and small debris into the warriors.   
  
::cough cough:: "Who is that?" Krillen asked. Lowering his arm from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know but their power level is very low." Piccolo said. All of a sudden, a large man with a brown gi and white cape jumped out of the air car. He raised his hands in the air as if he had just won the tournament. A TV crew followed him out of the car and the announcer started to talk into his microphone.  
  
"This is Eddie reporting live (AN: couldn't think of a better name so please don't flame for that) from the arena of the monstrous Cell. The people's champion Mr. Satan is here to take care of our bug problem." The reporter goes on praising this 'hero'. "Mr. Satan can break 10 cinder blocks with his bare hands! Do not try this at home folks!" 10 blocks are laid out and Mr. Satan begins to concentrate.   
  
"Ahhhh, Hi Yaaaaaa!!!!" Mr. Satan slams his hand down and breaks nine of the 10 blocks.   
  
"That's still amazing folks!" the reporter yells into his microphone. Mr. Satan started yelling and smiling while rubbing his throbbing hand. Soon four more 'warriors' showed up. The four newbies went first.   
  
A guy in a wrestling suit and metal helmet jumped in. After he flew out a young man in a white suit with roses on it jumped into the ring. Cell disposed of him quickly. The other two went in together and they flew into the East Mountains together.  
  
*** 1 minute later ***  
  
Mr. Satan takes off his cape and goes into the ring. Cell rolls his eyes as he starts to show off his 'strong body'. At towns and villages across the world people yell and cheer at Mr. Satan's display. He charged at Cell with furious kicks and punches. Cell looked like he didn't even move. The Z warriors knew otherwise. Krillen, Yamcha, and Gohan were doing all they could not to fall on the ground laughing. Krillen failed. He collapsed to the ground holding his sides. "Oh it hurts ::laugh::"   
  
"Shut up." Vegeta hissed. He returned to scowling as he watched the fight if you could call it a fight. Mr. Satan flew out of the ring and into the mountains landing on top of the two 'Siamese twins' who were still out cold.   
  
"And the champ is KO'd." The reporter's jaw dropped and his hands hung at his sides. The microphone fell from his hands landing with a dull thud on the dirt covered ground. A small screeching noise was heard when the microphone hit the ground. The crowds stopped cheering. Their jaws were at their knees. An eerie silence griped the world. All Cell did was flick his ki.   
"Now, who is first?" Cell asked looking over at the warriors. Goku stepped up onto the ring, "I am."   
  
"Good, lets get started shall we?" Cell and Goku stood staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Cell then took his stance and started powering up. Goku did the same and powered up to Super Saiyan 1. Both charged at the same time. Cell going in for a punch and Goku for a roundhouse kick. They disappeared and reappeared several times moving with inhuman speed. The reporter and other 'warriors' stared at the empty ring, "Where did they go?"   
  
"I cold have sworn they were here."  
  
Over on the Z warriors side if you looked at the eyes of each warrior you would see them moving up, down, left and right, all in sync. If you were to watch for too long you would get dizzy.   
  
*** 3 hours later ***  
  
"All right Cell, I give up. You are obviously too strong for me, I can't win, I forfeit." Every single warrior's face fell and jaw dropped.  
  
"What? Goku are you crazy?' Piccolo shouted. The first to recover from the initial shock.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" Gohan said close to tears.  
  
" I can't win, Cell can I choice who will fight you next?" Goku asked looking up at Cell who was still hovering in the air.  
  
" Sure, I don't mind at all." Cell said smirking believing he had the 'tournament' in the bag. Goku walked over to where the warriors where standing.   
  
" Goku…" Kaiya said looking down, " I understand, I… somehow I knew that you would do this. You did the right thing, in the end you did the right thing." Kaiya said cryptically. Her eyes glazed over, a blank look covered her face as she said those words.   
  
" What do you mean brat?" Vegeta growled. Goku looked over at her and smiled a smile of gratitude.   
  
"Thank you, I knew you knew my intentions as soon as we walked out of the chamber. Thank you for honoring my wishes." Kaiya smiled at then turned her back looking at the ground,   
  
"Goku you should do it now if you are going to." Goku nodded then walked over to his son.  
  
" Gohan you are going to fight in my place." He said placing his hands onto his sons shoulders. Gohan looked up at his dad.   
  
"What? You are kidding right?"  
  
" I'm afraid not. You are the only one who can save us. You know why you haven't lost faith? Why you thought I was holding back? Because you were comparing my power level to yours. I was at my highest back there. This is just a warm up to you. You have the ability to ascend to the next level. I know you can do it Gohan. Have faith in yourself, I do."  
  
Cell started to laugh, "You put your faith in this boy? Ha!"   
  
*** sometime later ***  
  
Gohan was beaten badly. Everyone was yelling at Goku. He himself was starting to doubt his judgment.  
  
"Don't fear, it will all work out." Kaiya said in her cryptic manner. Only Trunks noticed the tone in which she said it. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear,   
  
"Sis, what's wrong?"   
  
Kaiya smiled at her brother, "Nothing T-Chan." She said calling him her nickname, she gave him. As she turned, the Cell Jrs. began attacking everyone.   
  
"NO! Watch out father!" Kaiya shouted going Super Saiyan and charging toward her father. She shoved Vegeta to the ground and kicked the Cell Jr. sending it into another incoming Jr. She reached down to help her father off the ground. Vegeta slapped her hand away.   
  
"I don't need your help brat!" Kaiya stood up and got into her fighting stance. Vegeta climbed up onto his feet and got into his stance.   
Then, something happened that wasn't expected. Android 16 charged at Cell. The fight lasted only a mater of minutes. 16's head rolled over to where Mr. Satan and the TV crew were hiding. They all screamed and cowered behind the rock. 16 began talking to Mr. Satan.   
  
"Throw me over to the boy." Mr. Satan looked like the android would poison him. "Please, we don't have much time left." Mr. Satan picked up the android head and sent him flying to Gohan. He then ducked and continued cowering behind the rock.  
  
"Listen Gohan…" 16 continued his speech encouraging Gohan to fight.   
  
"Don't interfere!" Cell boomed, smashing 16's head, circuits and wires flying everywhere. Gohan went into a mad rage. All fighting stopped as Gohan let out a blood-curdling scream. Tears seeped out the corners of his eyes as he stood his ground the power flowing through his veins.   
  
"You have hurt too many innocent people Cell! YOU WILL DIE!" He screamed in such agony not the agony of the new power surging through him but the agony of all those lost at Cell's hand. His voice radiated the pain that he felt. His golden aura soon grew twice the size, then three times. His hair grew at least a foot and a large strand fell from the front down into his eyes. His face no longer was showing emotion just raw hatred. Cell visibly shuddered, even if only for a second.   
  
"Prepare to die." Gohan said with all the hate and anger built up, his voice was so cold and emotionless even Vegeta had chills running down his spine. The warriors were all badly beaten. The sensu beans taken by Cell. They sat hanging from his belt.   
  
Faster than anyone could blink Gohan had the bag of beans in his hand. Cell ordered all the Jrs. after him. He kicked the first sending it to the next dimension. The next two were victims of his kA-ma-ha-ma-ha blast. Leaving six. (AN: for those who can't count or are confused there were nine to start with one for each person excluding Gohan)   
  
The remaining Jrs. decided to attack at once. Gohan powered up and with his right hand (AN: the beans are in the left) he fired six shots. Each Jr. dodged the blast. However, each was a controlled blast. With his mind, he tracked each one down and one after the other then, they were nothing more than dust.   
  
Everyone stared at the young boy in shock. Piccolo, Goku, and Kaiya looked at him with proud smirks plastered on their faces. He threw the bag at Krillen. "Give everyone a bean."   
  
Krillen stammered and stuttered still in shock. "Uh, sure Gohan um yeah no prob." He then proceeded to hand out the beans.  
  
*** 5 hours later *** (an: don't feel like writing the whole battle out)  
  
Gohan was down one arm. He had overestimated himself and Cell had taken advantage of that. Cell was now the size of a blimp. "Mwahahaha. This world is history." Cell sneered at the fallen boy. Gohan fell to his knees in defeat.   
  
"No, what have I done?" Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of Gohan.   
  
"You did your best son. Goodbye." He walked over to Cell and placed his hand onto Cell's enlarged stomach. "Goodbye, my friends." He wrinkled his brows in concentration. Then it hit Gohan, what his father was doing.   
  
"NOOOO Daddy don't!!!!" He ran toward his father but it was too late. Cell and his father were gone. The threat was over.   
  
Gohan fell to his knees and screamed loud enough that even the heavens trembled.  
  
*** At King Kai's ***  
  
"Goku what are you doing!" King Kai screamed.   
  
"Sorry this was the only place I could think of to take him." Goku said with a shrug.  
  
Cell looked on incredulously. "No I will not be defeated." His inside bomb went off and King Kai's planet shook pieces flying all over. Suddenly, the planet was no more. Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory were all floating above Snake Way, halos above their heads.  
  
"Wait a minute, where's Cell? He should be here with us." King Kai said, looking around for the green monster.   
  
"What? Oh man you're kidding right?" Goku said, "This is not fair." He said pounding his fist into his hands in anguish.   
  
  
*** back on earth ***  
  
The Z warriors were all down next to Gohan trying to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault kid. You did what you could." Krillen said. A giant cloud suddenly formed where Cell and Goku had just departed and a strong wind began blowing everyone back a few feet.   
  
The hiding 'warriors' where thrown several yards back. They slammed into a rock all crushing the one under them.  
  
"Oh no, it can't be! Goku killed him!" Yamcha screamed. A small blast came out of the smoke, passed by the warriors and hit its target dead on. Trunks stumbled back his hands clutching his chest, his eyes wide open. His mouth dropped down as if trying to say something but no words came out.  
  
Everyone turned as Trunks started to fall. His legs wobbled and he started to topple backwards. Before he could hit the ground Kaiya was at his side. She eased him down and cradled his head in her lap.   
  
"No, T-Chan, don't do this to me you can't do this! NOOOOO!!!" Kaiya screamed out in pure sorrow. Vegeta's fists balled at his sides, he powered up to Super Saiyan and screamed getting ready to charge at Cell.   
  
"NO!" she said with such force that Vegeta stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his steaming daughter. "I will handle this." Kaiya stood up gently laying Trunks on the ground. "I knew what was happening yet I didn't try to stop it. Some part of me knew yet I did nothing. I can not forgive myself or you-Cell!" She began to glow a tealish blue color. Everyone froze in wonderment and curiosity in what she would do. "Aghhhh!" She let out an ear-piercing scream before sending some kind of blast out.  
  
Cell expected to be blasted straight to hell then and there. The sheer force knocking him back onto his butt. His eyes were the size of saucers and his gapping mouth couldn't even make a sound.  
  
Seconds later when everyone could see again, there she stood, hands in the air with some kind of shield around the Z warriors. She closed her eyes in concentration and slowly the shield begin to shrink. The warriors noticed that they felt better, stronger, like they had never fought.   
  
A deep gash on Tien's shoulder disappeared and an identical one appeared on Kaiya. Vegeta realizing what his daughter was doing ran over to her, "No, don't. Please…" His voice strained with new emotions that crept to his heart, gripping it in pain. He thought ~so death as come too finally clam my life. He grips my heart and takes my soul before he takes my very breath. That bastard~ He ran to stop her but there was an inner shield protecting her from them.   
  
Soon it was just Trunk's in the shield. Cell watched on in astonishment at what the young woman was doing. As Trunk's hole in his chest vanished blood started to seep out of Kaiya's gi. After Trunk's was healed Kaiya stood for a moment, and started to speak as blood trickled down her mouth. " Fa..th..er ::gasp:: Tru…ru..nks.. ::cough:: fo..rr…gi..gi.vvee..me.I…::gasp:: h.a..d to ….. do… the….rig…h ::cough:: t…th..i..ng. I… lo..vee. " Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground. Vegeta and Trunks ran over.   
  
Vegeta caught her and lowered her to the ground tenderly. Tears that had been flowing from her beautiful ocean blue eyes were now dry on the desiccated sand. The blood that was falling dripping down the corners of her mouth started to slow. Fresh tears formed at the corner of Vegeta and Trunk's eyes. Vegeta calmly handed Kaiya's lifeless, limp body to his son.   
  
He walked over to Cell with unnerving coolness and stood staring at him with the tears running freely down his face. "You will pay." He began to attack Cell with a barrage of ki blasts, kicks and punches. Cell easily blocked them and gave Vegeta a swift kick to the head, rendering him momentarily unconscious.   
  
The final battle between Cell and Gohan ensued. With Goku's help from the after world. Trunks stayed by Kaiya's side the entire time, his body numb from shock. ~I never knew she had that power. This is all my fault. If only I were stronger she would be alive~ tears falling freely down his face. When the battle was over the Z warriors went over to Trunks to look at Kaiya. All they found was Trunks with his head in his hands sobbing silent tears into the heavens.  
"Brat where is she?" Vegeta demanded not admitting she was a body to be buried. His eyes boring holes into Trunk's back. Trunks lifted his head tears running down his face.  
  
"I don't know. One minute she is here and the next her body starts to fade and she is gone." They all race to the former Kami's lookout to get Dende to use the dragon balls.   
  
The eternal dragon appears and speaks the famous words. "You have summoned me from my slumber. I will grant you two wishes that are within my power. What is it that you desire." Vegeta didn't wait. He screamed out,   
  
"Bring Kaiya back!" Dende translated for the dragon (AN: namek dragon balls hence the dragon hears in namek)   
  
"It can not be done. The Kaiya you speak of is in another world entirely. She has a new mission to carry out for the higher gods of the underworld. I can not interfere with their plans. What else do you wish for."   
  
The Z gang stood there with their mouths open. Another mission? What did the dragon mean? They went ahead and wished everyone back that Cell killed. Vegeta left before the other wish was made. He didn't want to lose what little hope he had the one of the few people who understood him was never coming back. He sat mediating on over a canyon. ~I will find a way to bring you back, I swear it, daughter~   
  
*** In GW dimension ***  
  
The GW boys were walking along the frozen lake by their hidden base. Duo was as usual annoying Wu Fei. Heero and Trowa were silent and Quatra was trying to stop Wu Fei from killing Duo.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Duo asked holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the intense sunlight.   
  
"Maxwell you are insane." Wu Fei said looking down at the boy. They were the same height yet Wu Fei always somehow managed to look down at him.  
  
"He's right someone or something is out there." Trowa said breaking his usual quiet tone of stay out of a Duo/Wu Fei fight. Trigger-happy Heero reached into where ever he pulls his gun from and pulled out his trusty weapon. The five boys approached the lake and what they saw shocked them. There appeared to be a young girl about their age floating over the open hole in the ice.   
  
Heero pointed his gun at her and shouted out. "Who are you and how did you get here?"   
  
The girl looked up still in mid-air and smirked just like her father. Which scared two out of the three boys. Trowa just acted bored and Wu Fei looked mad. Heero removed the safety from his gun and tensed his finger on the trigger.   
  
She again smirked only this time words were heard, "Where am I?" The five boys looked at each other. A girl who could float had no idea where she was? Heero pointed the gun at her again and said with a hint of anger in his voice "I will not say this again, who are you and how did you get here. If you do not answer I will kill you."   
  
The girl smirked even more at this adding a little eyebrow raise, which made her look truly evil. "Really? I seriously doubt that." Heero had all he could take and fired three rounds at her chest.   
  
"I don't play around."   
  
The girl seemed to disappear and reappear behind them. They turned and glared all shocked. Jaws dropped down to the icy snow. Even Wu Fei visibly looked shocked. Heero somehow managed to keep his cold look on her.   
  
"Who ARE you?" Duo asked amazed that anyone could move that fast  
  
"Kaiya, Kaiya Briefs." She said smirking, with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
END FOR NOW! UNTIL I WRITE MORE! HEHE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS FIC IS A WORK IN PROGRESS SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME TOO BAD. ^_^  



	2. The New Mission

AN: First, I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I've had sort of writers block with this fic and I just got an idea last weekend. I may be finished before I post this, because ff.net is screwing with me again.   
  
They have decided that now would be a good time to remodel the whole site, so I am stuck waiting till its up again. But that's ok, FF.net will be better when its all said and done. I want to thank every one who reviewed and liked this piece of crap story.   
  
As I was reading back through this to get up to speed for Chapter 2, I was asking myself how in the hell did people actually read this? Well I guarantee that this chapter will be 100% better than last chapter. I again thank all of my loyal readers, who may not be so loyal after the long wait, I again apologize for that.   
  
I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews I got for my story "In Dreams" so please please please read that and review!!!! I did a dumb thing and signed up for all the hard classes this year, so I won't be able to post as often. But, I will try at least twice a month to have a new chapter up on at least one of my fics. Doubt it, but I will try. Well that's all for this really long boring authors note, later!  
  
  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS TO: 1. blackheart 2. Delphine 3. Cathaeris 4. Sailor Angel 5. Lia 6. Kali 7. Moon_godesss and 8. Artful.   
  
Chapter Two: A New Mission  
  
  
  
The boys looked at her skeptically. Duo voiced the question on everyone's mind.   
  
"Excuse me, but 'Kaiya Briefs' doesn't exactly answer all our questions. Like how did you get here? How are you floating? And how did you move like that?"  
  
"And who you work for." Heero said. Kaiya looked like she was in deep thought. Finally, she smirked,   
  
"Let's see, first I want to know who you are. It's only fair since I told you who I was."  
  
"We don't have to tell you anything Onna." Wufei said crossing his arms across his chest and sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Well, then by the same logic, I don't have to tell you Onnas anything." Kaiya smirked again. Wufei nearly collapsed from anger. He stalked over to where she was standing. Trowa gabbed him by the shirt and when Wufei snapped his head around to yell at whomever stopped his tirade. Trowa shook his head.   
  
He then turned to Kaiya,  
  
"Trowa Barton." Kaiya smiled, while the others whipped their heads to stare at him. He simply shrugged.   
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." He said bobbing up and down.  
  
"Quatre Rabbar Winner. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Heero Yuy." Heero stated, his usual monotone voice showing frustration. Kaiya turned expectantly in Wufei's direction. He sighed deeply in defeat when he saw Heero's death glare.  
  
"Wufei Chang…Onna." He muttered. Kaiya smirked,  
  
"There, now that wasn't so hard now was it? OK to answer your questions. I don't know how I got here. I can float and move like that from intense training and…" she turned to Heero, "I don't work for anyone… I don't think."  
  
"How do you not know how you got here? What is the last thing you remember?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well we were fighting Cell…" she started.  
  
"Wait, we?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yea, lets see, there was my dad-Vegeta, twin brother-Trunks, Goku, his son-Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Well, anyway, Goku sacrificed himself to kill Cell. He used his Instant Transmission to transport him and Cell to the other world. But, Cell came back, and killed Trunks. I then used my healing attack and took everyone's wounds as my own, including his death. Then I woke up and I'm here." She finished.  
  
Everyone's jaw was at their knees.   
  
"What? Cell? Instant Transfusion? What?" Duo stuttered out. Kaiya laughed.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions. And it's Instant TransMISSION, not fusion." She said, "Now, I told you my story lets hear yours." Heero shook his head.  
  
"No, you are not to be privy to that information." His death glare going full blast. Kaiya looked at him then shook her head,  
  
"You know, you and my dad would get along real well."   
  
"What?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Is there someone I can talk to about getting some info on you peeps?" Kaiya asked. Trowa turned to Heero,  
  
"We could have her meet Dr. J. He could tell us if she's lying or not."  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden willing to help her?" Wufei asked suspiciously.   
  
"Why do you care?" Trowa asked. Kaiya squinted her eyes and looked at Trowa, all of a sudden her eyes flew open and glazed over. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes finally went back to normal.  
  
"You've talked to Kami haven't you?" she asked Trowa. Trowa looked down at his feet,  
  
"Yes, he visited my dreams last night. He told me this was going to happen."   
  
"All the time, Piccolo knew I was going to die. Huh, the little weasel." Kaiya said angry. Trowa shook his head,  
  
"No, only Kami knew. He said that he still had a part of his body protected from Piccolo."   
  
"Oh, that explains it. I knew Kami wasn't totally without powers of his own. When Piccolo finds out…" Kaiya made a whistling sound and started to chuckle.  
  
"Um… could you please tell us… WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Duo screamed. Everyone turned to him. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Kami has the ability to talk to people in other dimensions. Which is this place to me. He seeks the strongest willed or purest heart, or whatever soul meets his fancy at the moment. " Kaiya explained. A chorus of "Oh's" followed.   
  
"Now, let's get back to headquarters and Dr. J can explain our situation better than we can." Trowa said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"OK, lead the way." Kaiya said. Heero grunted and started around the lake back towards the path the boys had just come from. Duo bounced up and down as he followed Heero, while chatting with him about something. Quatre smiled at Kaiya then followed the retreating pilots. Trowa looked at her then ran to catch up with Quatre. Kaiya smiled and turned to look at the remaining pilot.   
  
"We'd better go and catch up, we don't wanna be late." Wufei continued to stare at the sky. Kaiya walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wufei… I, we should go." Kaiya said unsure of what to say. After what seemed like years, Wufei finally turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right with you. I don't know what it is; but mark my words I will find out." He then scowled and left to catch up with the others. Kaiya shook her head. She used her super speed and caught up with the front of the pack in seconds. Everyone turned to look at her.   
  
"What?" she asked looking around.   
  
"Nevermind." Duo spoke for the group.  
  
  
  
***At the Base***  
  
"So where is this Dr. J?" Kaiya asked. Everyone shrugged. "Nevermind, he's behind us." Kaiya said. Everyone turned around.  
  
"How did you know that my child?" Dr. J asked. Kaiya shrugged,   
  
"I can sense you."   
  
"Oh," Dr. J started, he paused to think, "now what can I do for you gentlemen?"   
  
"She wants to know about us. She told us about her, so it's only fair that she knows about us. Besides I think she could help us kick OZ's ass!" Duo said while jumping up and down.  
  
"Does that boy ever sit still for two seconds?" Kaiya said while holding her head in her hands.   
  
"Don't count on it." Wufei said smirking.  
  
"Awww, Wu-man that wasn't very nice." Duo whined. Wufei's face began to boil red,  
  
"How many times have I told you NOT to call me WU-MAN!!!" he shouted at the braided pilot. Duo thought for a second.  
  
"I dunno, I lost count at 358." He said honestly.  
  
"Can you even count that high baka?" Wufei shoot back.  
  
"Now who's being mean?" Duo cried.   
  
"Shut up!" Heero shouted. "I've had enough with the two of you fighting with each other, we have more pressing matters at hand." He said rubbing his temples, trying to fight off the on coming migraine.   
  
"OK, now I would like to hear her story before I tell yours." Dr. J demanded. Kaiya shrugged. She proceeded to tell him her whole story, not stopping for his interrupting questions.   
  
"OK, now you may ask your questions." Kaiya said. Dr. J could hardly contain his words, he was having trouble forming the right questions he wanted to ask.  
  
"How? How is it even possible that there are more dimensions?" Dr. J finally got out.   
  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly, you'd have to ask my mom or brother, they're good at the science stuff. I just sorta never got the hang of it. But what I do understand, each world has different levels, (AN: picture King Ki's explanation of Grand Ki, and four quadrants), there is what you would call hell, then earth, then heaven, then the heaven for pure hearts. Then overseeing all of that you have the Supreme Ki. Then each world has parallel worlds that mirror our own, with slight changes in history that changed the outcome of the world. Did that help?"  
  
Everyone just stood with blank looks on their face,  
  
"Um, yea actually in a weird kind of way, I understood that." Duo said thoughtfully. All present company turned in his direction. "What? Can't I be entitled to understand something?" Duo whined at the looks he was receiving.  
  
"Um, sure I guess you are, I just wasn't expecting you to be the only one to get it, that's all." Kaiya said, smiling sheepishly. Wufei smirked to himself, at her comment.   
  
"What Wu-man?" Duo asked catching the smirk.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that she insulted your baka intelligence and you didn't even know it." Wufei smirked again. Duo's jaw dropped. He look around the room at the other smiling/smirking/glaring faces for confirmation. At Quatre's nod, he frowned and tears began to seep out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"You ::sniff sniff:: don't think I'm smart, K-chan?" Duo sniffled, looking like a puppy that just was stepped on. Kaiya burst into laughter.  
  
"You look like I did when I was little. I did the same thing to my mom and brother and it worked like a charm every time!" she continued to laugh holding her sides. Duo's face fell and he frowned.  
  
"So I take it, its not going to work right now?"   
  
"Nope, sorry. I've done it too many times." Kaiya said apologetically.   
  
  
  
***DBZ dimension***  
  
The Z gang all sat around Capsule Corp. looking sad and depressed. No one moved, not even when Bulma and Chi Chi announced that dinner was ready.   
  
"I'm too depressed to eat." Krillin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"Guys, Kaiya wouldn't want you to feel this sad. I'm sure that she's safe, and helping out where ever she is. I'm just sure she is…" Bulma started, silent tears falling down her already flushed cheeks. "She's my daughter for Kami's sake. She can handle anything, I just know she can." Bulma's pale hands clung to her towel possessively, as if she gripped it hard enough, the world would send her daughter back.  
  
"Bulma's right, we can't stay like this forever! Now let's eat." Chi Chi turned back into the house. Krillin sighed and walked after Chi Chi, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chotzu, Piccolo, and Gohan followed. Only the Brief family was left standing on the fresh green grass.   
  
"Honey, go inside with the others, and here take Chibi-Trunks with you." Bulma picked up her son that was clutching to her legs, and handed her future son his younger self then turned back to her husband. Vegeta was at the moment sitting on the lawn staring up into space.   
  
"Mom are you sure?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, please." she looked back in Vegeta's direction. Trunks sighed; he walked over to his mother and took Chibi Trunks gently.   
  
"Yes, now there's mama's good boy." Bulma said to Chibi Trunks. She watched her son walking into the house. Her gaze lingered on his disappearing form. She then focused her gaze on her husbands forlorn, despondent expression.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma walked over to him. He didn't even move when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, you can tell me. I…"  
  
"Why her?" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"She was my daughter, my princess… I should be holding both of them right now. It's not fair." He looked down at his daughter in his arms. Her small tuff of hair poking out from her blue bonnet, her ocean blue eyes squinted in concentration at her chubby fingers pulling, playing with her father's larger ones.  
  
"Goo, gah…" Chibi Kaiya gurgled. Vegeta's head swam and his eyes and heart hurt. Finally, the source of his pain became evident, as crystal tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Bulma walked around him. She gently pulled Kaiya from his strong arms. He looked up at her with raw panic in his eyes.  
  
"Shh, Veggie-chan." Bulma than sat in his lap. She placed Kaiya between them and rested her head at the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of his young daughter's head, then wrapped his burly arms around his family like a protective blanket. Bulma began to sob. Vegeta hugged her tighter.  
  
"Piccolo, I don't think that you should be spying on them right now." Gohan said looking at his master warily. "Piccolo? Are you listening?" Piccolo's eyes snapped in Gohan's direction.  
  
"I have to tell them."  
  
"Tell them what?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I can't put them through this any longer, not even Vegeta. Kami I'm telling them." Piccolo asserted.   
  
"Ummm, Piccolo are you sure you're all right? Do you want to go lie down perhaps?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Trunks," Piccolo called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go get your parents. It's time."   
  
"Uh, sure." Trunks hesitantly looked from Piccolo to the scene outside. He sighed and handed Chibi Trunks to Chi Chi. He walked slowly toward the door, different ways how to approach his father ran through his head like a freight train. As soon as he got down the steps, he cleared his throat.   
  
"Um, Mom, Dad, Piccolo said that he has something important he wants to tell you two, well all of us actually, and he kind of wants to do it now, so…"  
  
Bulma pulled back from the safety of her husbands arms. She sniffed a few times, wiped her eyes furiously then stood up.  
  
"Sure honey, we're on our way."  
  
  
  
***GW Dimension***  
  
"So? Will someone finally explain what is going on? I think I need to know what powers to display in this world, and what not to. Don't you?" Kaiya asked impatiently. She began to unconsciously power up. A soldier came running into the room.  
  
"Sir, we're detecting an earthquake nearby. Do you want to lock down Gundams?"   
  
"Gundams? Now we're getting somewhere!" Kaiya said excitedly.   
  
"Yes, there is an earthquake, and you're looking at her." Duo said.  
  
"Sir?" the soldier questioned clearly puzzled.   
  
"Nevermind soldier. That command is a negative. Go back to your station." Dr. J ordered. The soldier saluted then left the room, but, not before giving Kaiya one more puzzled look.  
  
"So, would anyone like to fill me in on the Gundam thing?" Kaiya asked. The Gundam pilots sighed. They all turned to Quatre, who looked at Duo. Quatre shook his head,  
  
"Oh no, not me."   
  
"Sure Cat, why not? You're the nicest one here. So go on…" Duo pushed Quatre in Kaiya's direction.  
  
"Guys, I'm not going to bite." She said. Quatre laughed nervously,  
  
"Heh…heh…heh, of course not. The thought never even crossed my mind."  
  
"OK, good, now lets get on with the story." Kaiya said.  
  
"OK, now where to start… hmmm OK. Well, first this is the year 198 A.C. or 198 after colony. Basically, colonies have been around for about 198 years, well successfully for 198 years. Before that, humans lived on the earth. There are five main colonies, L1-5. I am from L4; Heero is from L1, Duo L2, Trowa L3, and Wufei L5. I don't know when but somewhere along the line, someone got greedy. They gathered followers, gained power and became Zion. They attacked the Federation who was there to protect the earth and colonies. The Federation eventually formed what is now the Earth Sphere Alliance and Zion formed the now OZ."  
  
"So I take it you guys are ESA's?" Kaiya interrupted.  
  
"No, we're fighting for the colonies freedom." Quatre answered.   
  
"OK? So both the ESA's and OZ are on the same side?" Kaiya interrupted again.   
  
"No, they are enemies." Duo said.  
  
"Hmmm, that doesn't make sense. So you're fighting both?"   
  
"No, we only fight OZ." Trowa responded.  
  
"Oh, kinda like during the Ginyu battle, Dad was fighting Ginyu, but not with Goku, but he just kinda fought alongside a common enemy?" Kaiya reasoned.   
  
"Uh, sure something like that," Quatre said, "well anyway, we have really advanced technology, we fight in mobile suits called Gundams. Us five are the only ones with Gundams. OZ has other less powerful models, and so does the ESA."  
  
"Hmmm, that's pretty cool. I don't think I could survive here though. No real challenges." Kaiya said disappointed.  
  
"What?" Heero said in his stotic monotone.   
  
"Yea, I mean there is no way, OK maybe if I wished it, but no normal way that I could fight in a machine. I couldn't put my life in to some robotic junk's hands. Not when I just lost so many to androids in my time, no way. It would take something drastic to get me into one of those things." Kaiya said, the depression evident in her voice.  
  
"Androids? We didn't hear that part." Duo said.   
  
"Yea, well the dimension I came from wasn't really mine. I was from the future in that dimension. My brother and I traveled back in time to warn our past parents about the android attack and gave them three years to train for it."  
  
"Time travel?" Dr. J perked up.  
  
"Yea, my mom was…is a genius. We have these things called capsules. You can store just about anything in a small pill like form. Anything- cars, houses, groceries… gundams even. They have blank ones for storage and the other's have buttons on them to change from one form to another. Well, Dr. Gero was this evil man who created these killing machines. Goku when he was a boy managed to defeat his entire army. He however made a critical error, in letting the good Dr. live. That fact came back to bite him and all he cares for in the ass several years later.   
  
"Gero had advanced his killing machines and the Z warriors couldn't stop them. They had killed their master when they were released and had no mission to follow. Every thing they did, every person they killed, every life they ruined was for the fun of it. Only my mother, brother and Gohan survived the initial attack. With Piccolo dead, so was Kami and thus no Dragon Balls. We couldn't bring anyone back to life. My mother, brother and I spent the next 14 years hiding.   
  
"Gohan was fighting the androids whenever he could. He had grown strong, but not strong enough. Eventually Trunks and I found Gohan and convinced him to train us. We all fought the androids together but it still wasn't enough. All the while mom was making her time machine, we couldn't save are world, but we could save another. A week before one of us was going to leave for the past… Gohan was killed." Tears flowed down Kaiya's checks as she recalled the memory.  
  
"It… that day was the worst day in my life. Anyway, I wanted to go to the past to see Gohan again, even if he was younger. And to see my dad too, mom always said 'Your just like your father' I wanted to know why. And Trunks wanted to meet Goku, to see the legend himself. And to see father, and why mother liked him. So we both went back, then you know the rest."  
  
When she finished all the gundam pilots had forlorn expressions on their faces, even Heero and Wufei. Duo walked over to her and hugged her. It's OK, your safe here. No killer machines, only the people inside them." Kaiya sniffed and laughed.  
  
"Thanks, gee would my father be proud now. To see me crying like this." She said sarcastically. She quickly wiped the tears from her face.   
  
"You can stay with us." Quatre said smiling. "You don't have to do anything you don't want."  
  
"Thanks, have any innocent people been hurt? Or just soldiers?"   
  
Everyone's expression grew grim. She looked at all their faces, Quatre looked like he was about to cry. Duo bowed his head down and starred at the floor. Trowa's face had a far away look on it, the sadness radiating from his soul. Heero's normally stotic expression took on a dejected one. Finally, Wufei, Wufei he had turned to stare out the window she could see just his profile. A lone tear escaped his eye.  
  
"I'm afraid, my child, that many innocents have died or been dragged into this war." Dr. J said. Kaiya nodded then looked from one person to another.  
  
"Then I will fight. I will help you to win this war, and saved your loved ones." Everyone's head snapped up and stared at her.  
  
"You will?" Duo asked. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He ran to her and hugged her, "Thank you, so much I thank you." He laughed. "Well I should get going before I make a fool of myself."  
  
"Too late Maxwell." Wufei said. Everyone laughed, even Duo.  
  
"That's OK Wu-man, I'll get you later." He smiled once more at her then turned to the group, "There's someone I need to visit."  
  
"Hilde?" Quatre asked. Duo just smiled and tipped his finger as if he would if he had a hat. He left the room, and the sound of a door closing could be heard.  
  
"I'm going to go work on the new modifications for the gundams." Dr. J announced, soon he too had left.   
  
"I need to see Cathy." Trowa said. He left as quickly as he had spoken up.  
  
"There is something I must do… something I should have done awhile ago." Quatre said. "I'll see you guys at dinner?" He smiled and left, grabbing his coat on the way out. Soon it was just Kaiya, Heero and Wufei in the room.  
  
"I'm going to help Dr. J, don't disturb me." Heero said in his monotone.   
  
"Ah, sure." Kaiya said. Soon it was just her and Wufei again. "So… have you figured me out yet?"  
  
"What are you talking about woman?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Earlier you said 'I'll find out how you are'" she said doing her best Wufei impression. He raised one eyebrow to look at the odd look she had on her face. She looked absolutely ridiculous doing that voice while making that face.  
  
"Woman, are you feeling faint because you look like you are going to run out of air." Kaiya burst into laughter. Wufei felt his heart do flops at the sound of her laughter.  
  
"Yea sure I'm fine. Thanks for caring Wuffie." She laughed again this time at the name she had called him. He didn't yell at her, he was starring at her, a faraway look on his face. "Um, Wufei are you OK?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and saw an emotion she had never seen on his face before. She had never really seen that look on anyone before. He looked at her, intensifying the look, she shrunk back in fear as Wufei approached her with a determined look on his face.   
  
  
  
***DBZ dimension***  
  
"What do you want Namek?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma held his hand tightly, in all honesty that grip and the fact that he cradled his daughter in his other hand were all that kept him from killing Piccolo on sight.   
  
"I have something that I need to tell you, all of you. I have known this for some time, not the whole story, which I just received from Kami, but I knew part of it and felt it better, safer not to tell you."  
  
"Well out with it already." Vegeta ordered. Piccolo sighed.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this." Everyone else complied, Vegeta was about to comment when Bulma pulled him down on the love seat. He looked at her then back to Piccolo.  
  
"It's about Kaiya…" Piccolo started  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for! Tell me!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta looked at her, and she shut her mouth.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do, now shut up!" Piccolo thundered, "Anyway, Kaiya, she's well she's not human."  
  
"I know that baka. She's half Saiyan and half human." Vegeta said. Piccolo sighed again,  
  
"No, she's not human at all."   
  
END!!!!! For now anyway!! What is Wufei's problem? Why is he looking like the way he is? How is Kaiya not human? Than whom's her mother? Is Bulma and Trunks human? That and more NEXT TIME! I'm so proud! I managed to do two cliffhangers at once!!! Yea!!! Good for me, bad for you! Hehe. Well please read and review!!!! I need the feedback!!! I will try to get the next chapter out soon!!! Oh one more thing READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. Hope is All That's Left

The Heart's Hardest Decision  
  
  
AN: Hey! Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy and I know that's not a good excuse, but I also have two other fics I'm working on. I am glad that so many people liked last chapter, and I was happy with the way it turned out. It was definitely better than the first chapter. I thank everyone who took the chance to read the second chapter. I hope to make this chapter better than the last one! Hopefully, I succeed. Please let me know if you like it READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter two:   
  
Lia: Thanks for not killing me! Well here it is! And don't worry, "Even the strong must cry" is the next fic to be updated!  
  
Jchild and Tfoot: More is out!! Yea!  
  
Anime Sister: Thanks, for not thinking that my hard work is crap!  
  
Sailor Aphrodite: You'll just have to read the chapter. I've given you enough hints as it is! Sorry no Care Bears, Hammy or George maybe another fic ne?  
  
Sailor Angel: Umm, stick to writing. No singing please!!! LOL, I await your next chapter as well, until then, read this! ^_^  
  
Water Fire Girl: Hang no more! Chapter three is here!  
  
THANKS ALL!  
  
Last Time:  
  
***GW***  
  
"Yea sure I'm fine. Thanks for caring Wuffie." She laughed again this time at the name she had called him. He didn't yell at her, he was starring at her, a faraway look on his face. "Um, Wufei are you OK?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and saw an emotion she had never seen on his face before. She had never really seen that look on anyone before. He looked at her, intensifying the look, she shrunk back in fear as Wufei approached her with a determined look on his face.   
  
  
***DBZ***  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for! Tell me!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta looked at her, and she shut her mouth.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do, now shut up!" Piccolo thundered, "Anyway, Kaiya, she's well she's not human."  
  
"I know that baka. She's half Saiyan and half human." Vegeta said. Piccolo sighed again,  
  
"No, she's not human at all."   
  
***THIS TIME***  
  
Chapter Three: Hope is All That's Left  
  
  
***DBZ Dimension***  
  
Vegeta stood up angrily.   
  
"I demand that you explain yourself Namek!" He growled. Everyone else in the room had shocked looks on their faces.   
  
"How could she not be human? Wouldn't that make Bulma not human too?" Krillin asked, thoroughly confused. Piccolo was rubbing his temples in frustration.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to explain to you people! If you would just shut the hell up for a minute!" he thundered.  
  
"Fine Piccolo, just explain." Chi Chi interrupted the angry Saiyan that was about to spurt a few choice words. Piccolo nodded at Chi Chi and continued.   
  
"A long time ago, there was a kingdom on this planet called the Kaori-sei. The Kaorishin were a peaceful people. The females were renowned for their beauty and psychic abilities. The men, for their dashing looks and superior strength. About 1000 years into the race, an especially beautiful queen came to power. Queen Amarante. Her husband King Keitaro was power wise second to none. As a team, they were unstoppable. The only female in the entire kingdom that had better psychic abilities was their daughter, Princess Miyoko. Her brother Prince Natsu was approaching his father's strength level.   
  
"With these four running the kingdom, everyone was happy. Except one man, one very evil man, Lord Toshi. He was jealous of the King's power and he desperately wanted the love of the Queen. Although, even he would never dishonor a Kaorishin marriage vow, so, he set his sights on the young princess.   
  
"She had received a terrifying vision of the destruction of Kaori-sei. She became distressed; soon, the visions were slowly killing her. Her parents were desperate for a way to cure their beloved daughter. Lord Toshi, the opportunist he was, made his move. He had made a pact with their devil, that if he was granted Princess Miyoko, and later the kingdom, than he would give his soul to the devil.   
  
"Miyoko, being a clairvoyant, saw this in one of her visions. She warned her parents of Toshi's plans. However, the Princess grew weaker, as the destruction grew nearer. Toshi had cornered the Princess in her chambers and was trying to torture her into agreeing to marry him. Just as she was about to respond…and to this day no one knows what her answer was going to be, for she never told anyone… her brother burst into the room and killed Toshi.   
  
"As soon as he was dead, the devil became infuriated and sent his many minions to attack Kaori-sei. For, he could not gain the powerful soul, since his part of the bargain had not been full filled. The kingdom was torn apart by war, millions lost their lives. The Queen became sick with grief. Her daughter had died from the blinding visions, her son killed in a fierce battle. The King watched helpless as his family was dying. After his wife passed away, shortly after the Kaori War III, the King committed suicide in order to rejoin his family.   
  
"A new king came to power, however his reign lasted only months before the devil eventually won the war and overran the planet. Somewhere in the year 6000 KC, a meteor hit one of the poles, effectively melting the ice and initiating an ice age. When the ice melted all traces of the Kaorishin were gone, with the exception of a few scrolls, that only Guardians of the Earth were allowed to see, for fear of repeating their horrible fate." Piccolo concluded.   
  
"Wow, I never knew anything like that had happened." Yamcha said dumbstruck. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement, for they were too shocked to respond. Bulma however, quickly recovered.  
  
"So what does this have to do with my little girl?" Piccolo sighed, he knew this was coming.   
  
"You Bulma are the reincarnated spirit of Queen Amarante. Kaiya is the reincarnation of Princess Miyoko." Everyone gasped.  
  
"What about Father and I?" Future Trunks asked the green man.   
  
"I'm not quiet sure. This is where it becomes complicated. Bulma, you and Kaiya are beginning to remember your past lives. I believe that Vegeta, although he is Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, is also the reincarnation of King Keitaro. I suppose that would have made the two of you destined from the start to fall in lov…er mate." Piccolo changed at the look Vegeta shot him.  
  
"That also makes me Prince Natsu, right?" Future Trunks asked. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"What about my…babies?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They are also the reincarnations, however, they will not remember anything until their spirits leave their future selves." Piccolo explained.   
  
"Is that where they sent Kaiya? The past?" Bulma asked. Piccolo shook his head,  
  
"No, she has been sent to another dimension. Lord Toshi has been forced to wonder the earth forever, until he finds a suitable body to overtake and complete his mission, finding and convincing the Princess to marry him."  
  
"So they sent her into the wasp's nest?" Vegeta hissed angrily. "They gave her to him, and she has no knowledge of who she is, he is, or of her past? Are you screwing with me?"   
  
"No, she is slowly regaining her memories, and in the world she is in, she is the strongest physically. In that world, they fight with machines and weapons, not ki. Anyway, she is Super Saiyan, I believe she can handle herself. She is stronger than her past self, and Toshi is weaker considering the lack of strong males to over take."  
  
"No, that's not the problem." Chi Chi spoke up quietly. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean Chi?" Bulma asked, worry evident in her voice. Chi Chi sighed.  
  
"Well, think about it. If he gets to her, before she remembers, he won't need strength. All he has to do is win her over. I mean you never said that Princess Miyoko had to agree to marry Lord Toshi. You just said she and him. So as long as her reincarnated spirit agrees to his, than he is all hers." Chi Chi finished with a shrug.   
  
"Damnit, damnit damnit!" Vegeta roared. "You better be able to tell me that she HAS her memories back Namek, or it's your funeral."   
  
"Calm down Vegeta, you know that I cannot promise what I do not know. She WILL regain them; it depends on how he reveals himself and whether her past self feels the necessity for them. We shall have to wait and see."  
  
  
  
***GW Dimension***  
  
"Um, Wufei you're scaring me. Not an easy task to accomplish but, I think you just earned the gold medal in the scary department." Kaiya rambled nervously. She began backing up until her back hit the wall behind her. Wufei kept approaching her, and he didn't look like he was going to slow down anytime soon.   
  
As soon as Wufei was right in front of her, he moved to grab her. Kaiya tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked the punch and grabbed her shoulders. He roughly shoved her up against the wall and raised her a little above his head.   
  
"What are you doing here Princess? It looks like you made my job a whole lot easier." He growled. His voice was much deeper and more threatening.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not a princess, and I've never seen you before." Kaiya whispered desperately. His grip was starting to bruise her shoulders.   
  
"Of course not, Princess. Not in this form, or this lifetime you haven't. Nevertheless, I will not have you interfering with my mission again. You can not stop me. I am much more powerful than last time highness. You will be mine." Kaiya's eyes glazed over and she stared down at Wufei,  
  
"It has been a long time Toshi." Kaiya said evenly  
  
"So you do remember me? No matter, I will just have to kill this vessel that you are using, Princess. Poor girl." Toshi shook his head. Kaiya smirked.   
  
"Wouldn't that defeat your purpose MY Lord." She sneered sarcastically, "This body is strong, and with my mind in full control, you are no match for me. It is only a matter of time before this body regains all of my memories, and when it does…I will find you and kill you once and for all." Kaiya raised her ki and blasted Toshi off her. He stared up at her in awe.   
  
"How did? How does your body have so much power?" He stuttered out in shock.  
  
"That does not concern you. What does, is how you are going to make it out alive." She began to power up again, her open palm facing Toshi. Heero, Dr. J and some other soldiers ran into the room, what they saw shocked them.   
  
Wufei was on the ground staring up in awe at Kaiya, who looked like she was about to fire something at him. Wufei stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, have it your way Princess." That was what Heero could have sworn he heard Wufei say, before a grayish cloud filtered out of his mouth and Wufei passed out. Kaiya nodded,  
  
"Time to give the poor girl her body back." Kaiya's eyes changed from the sparkling teal back to their ocean blue. Kaiya looked around in confusion for a second,  
  
"What happen…" was all she managed before she too passed out. Heero and Dr. J sighed. They sent the soldiers back to their post before turning to look at the two teens.  
  
"Let's get them to a room." Dr. J finally said.  
  
"Hn." Heero said in affirmative. He picked up Wufei, and slung him over one shoulder. He then picked Kaiya up and heaped her onto his other. Heero followed Dr. J out of the room.  
  
  
***Later that night***  
  
Quatre had returned around 3:00 PM, to find Heero and Dr. J talking in the living room.   
  
"Hey guys, where's Kaiya and Wufei?"   
  
"We'll explain when everyone arrives." Heero said, his arms crossed over his chest. Quatre nodded and sat down uneasily. About ten minutes later Duo bounded into the room,  
  
"Miss me?" He said, he was definitely hyperactive. Quatre smiled,  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed jumping up and down, "And you?"  
  
"As well as was expected." Quatre replied immediately claming up a bit. Duo nodded and sat down next to Quatre,  
  
"So where is Wu-man and the new Chick?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, Heero said that they would explain when everyone arrived." Quatre answered. Duo nodded,  
  
"Sure, must be about a mission, or a long story if Heero doesn't want to repeat it twice." Quatre shrugged and was about to respond when Trowa walked into the room. He looked around curiously and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, we will explain what happened while you were gone." Heero said with no emotion. Trowa sat down on the couch and turned to Heero.   
  
"Something…odd happened with Kaiya and Wufei. We don't have the whole story yet, they are still unconscious."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Duo interrupted. Heero held his hand up for silence,  
  
"What he means is what he means. Dr. J and I were working on the Gundams when a solider ran into the room…"  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Right there, yes, change that calibration Heero." Dr. J commanded. Once it was done, he nodded his approval.  
  
"Sir… sir. That strange earthquake has struck. I measured a 7.0 before it stopped. It's now a 2.3 and steadily increasing." A solider reported out of breath.  
  
"7.0! Are you crazy! We would have been able to feel it!" Dr. J screamed at the poor boy.  
  
"I know that sir, that's what's so strange. It's coming from the briefing room."   
  
"Briefing room. That's where Kaiya and Wufei were." Heero stated in his ever-present monotone.   
  
"Hurry!" Dr. J screamed running to the before mentioned room.   
  
When the four men entered the room, they were shocked. Wufei was crawling away from Kaiya, and her hand was glowing.   
  
"Fine, have it your way Princess." Wufei said before standing up.  
  
"What they hell?" Heero whispered under his breath. He actually fell back a step when grayish smoke filtered out of Wufei's mouth. The teen fell to the ground, unconscious. Heero barely made out what Kaiya said under her breath. Something about giving a girl, her body back? What the hell was going on? Her eyes then changed from a glowing teal color, to her normal ocean blue ones.   
  
"What happen…" was all the young female said before she too succumb to the darkness.   
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"That's when Dr. J and I carried them to the guest rooms." Heero finished.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Quatre asked, Heero shrugged.  
  
"We've been talking about it all day, and we have yet to come up with a feasible reason."  
  
"I know…" Duo started slowly. Everyone turned to him expectantly,  
  
"Well, speak up child." Dr. J said impatiently.  
  
"They were possessed. At least it sounds that way. I've heard of this kind of thing before." Duo said. They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come on Duo, you don't REALLY think that they were possessed do you?" Quatre asked, the skepticism evident in his voice.  
  
"And why not? Do you have a better explanation?" Duo snapped back. Everyone was silent as they realized Duo was right, "See, so try not to contradict me without just cause!" he sneered before standing up and abruptly leaving the room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Trowa asked speaking for the first time since he arrived. Heero shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea." Quatre answered.   
  
"Let's go see how they are doing." Dr. J suggested. The pilots nodded their heads in affirmative before following Dr. J to the room the two teens was located.   
  
Dr. J twisted the handle, opening the door. Once everyone was inside, Duo included, he shut the door again. Kaiya was sitting on the bed she had been placed on, and starring at Wufei who was breathing evenly.   
  
"Is he OK?" she asked, not even looking over at the new occupants.   
  
"He will be, he should wake soon." Dr. J answered. Kaiya nodded and turned to finally see who was in the room.  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation huh?" she whispered.   
  
"Damn straight you do! Now what the hell happened back there?" Heero demanded, his monotone wearing thin. Kaiya sighed before turning to look at Wufei again.   
  
"I'll explain when he wakes up. Since it involves him."   
  
"Of course," Quatre nodded, "You must be starving, why don't you come down to the kitchen, and eat. We all could use the food."   
  
"No thanks," Kaiya declined, "I owe Wufei my presence. I feel as if I caused this and I do not wish to leave his side at the moment. But, please don't let me stop you. I will be right here, and I will inform you if anything changes." The boys looked around skeptically; they were all starved.   
  
"Fine, I'm gone." Duo said, he walked out of the room, not waiting to see if anyone else followed him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kaiya asked, her brows knotted in confusion.   
  
"We don't know." Trowa answered, "Come on, we shouldn't leave him alone right now." Trowa and Quatre turned to follow Duo.   
  
"We'll be back child." Dr. J said before leaving and ushering Heero out with him.   
  
Kaiya pulled a chair up next to Wufei's bed and took his hand in hers. She grasped it in both her hands and held it to her face.  
  
"I feel this is my fault. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I apologize for bringing you into this." She whispered her eyes shut, tears falling from her closed eyes.   
  
"Apologize for what onna?" Wufei ground out. She looked up to see his smirking face.   
  
"Your alive!" she exclaimed before proceeding to glomp him.   
  
"Uh, I was…" he coughed out, "until a certain someone knocked all the air outta me!" he gasped.  
  
"Opps, sorry." Kaiya said sheepishly, backing off him.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei asked. Kaiya shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Wufei narrowed his eyes, "I asked you a question Onna." The teasing tone completely vanished from his voice. Kaiya sighed,  
  
"You were used to attack me. By my enemy from the past."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei asked quirking an eyebrow up in confusion.   
  
"Well, I am a reincarnated Princess from a millennia ago in my world. This evil being tried to marry me, in order to take over my kingdom. However, I receive visions and I was able to predict his moves. I was eventually killed from the pain the visions caused, and reborn into the life I told you boys about."  
  
"Why did your spirit wait so long to choose a body?" Wufei asked, thoroughly interested.  
  
"Well, I never found the right one. My family had to be the same one from my past one. If even a part of my family were missing, the rebirth wouldn't take place. Finally, my family was born. My mom met my dad, they are the same as they were personality wise and so my former parents choose them. They were destined to be together. Since, this times parents were so much in love, admitted or not, both Trunks and I were born, or Natsu and I." Kaiya explained.  
  
"Then who are you?" Wufei questioned at the name change  
  
"I am Princess Miyoko. My mom is Queen Amarante, and father is King Keitaro."  
  
"Which do you prefer?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Kaiya, or Miyoko. Either one. Kaiya I guess, since that is my name now."  
  
"I'll call you Miyoko, when we are alone. It will be our secret." Wufei smirked mischievously.  
  
"You do know that the other boys want to know what happened right? What am I to tell them if not the truth?" Kaiya questioned. Wufei shrugged.  
  
"I don't care. It is not my concern. It does not matter now that I found my love." Kaiya's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Toshi, if that is you I swear I will kill you in the most slow painful way possible." Kaiya threatened. Wufei smirked.  
  
"Of course not…why would I come back?" Wufei smiled.  
  
"I don't know why would you?" Kaiya shouted, pulling her hand from his grasp.   
  
"Later Princess." Wufei blinked his eyes, his eyes changing from gold to his normal black color.   
  
"So, Miyoko…" Wufei began teasingly, "what ARE you going to tell everyone?" Kaiya looked at him in shock.   
  
"I…I have no idea. Um, I'll figure it out. Let's go get some food, I'm starved." Kaiya said. Wufei nodded and pulled himself up from the covers. Kaiya walked over to the door and left the room, Wufei in tow.  
  
"Um, where to now?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Follow me," Wufei instructed. Kaiya and Wufei headed off to the kitchen where the other pilots were not doubt talking about them.   
  
  
***DBZ Dimension***  
  
Bulma walked up to her husband. He was standing on their balcony starring at the stars. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her to him and placed her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her securely.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked, referring to their two small children.  
  
"I just put them down. They were both exhausted." Bulma answered.  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"He's in his room. No doubt sleeping. I think he is taking this harder than all of us."  
  
"If he is then his dreams will be just as restless as mine were." Vegeta answered still starring at the stars.   
  
"She'll be fine. I know she will. We have to trust in her Keitaro." Bulma said. Vegeta looked down at her, his eyes piercing hers. She looked up in confusion before she realized her mistake. She covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry…It's just that I keep getting these memories and…I am so sorry." Bulma turned and hugged his chest, her tears staining his gi. He tightened his grip.  
  
"It's…all right. I know that you do not mean it. And, it's not your fault for remembering the past." Bulma looked up at him with unsure eyes. He nodded before turning to look at the stars again. Bulma rested her head on his chest and turned her eyes to the same stars that her mate was looking at.  
  
"Do you think that she will be all right?" Bulma asked shakily.  
  
"We can only hope, that's all we can do is hope." Vegeta answered solemnly.   
  
  
  
  
AN: Chapter three done!!! Yea me! I am sorry that it took so long and hope that you enjoyed it! I know this chapter was…odd. Thanks for sticking with it. DBZ, won't be in it as much anymore. It was just really needed as a springboard of sorts to get Kaiya's past. Although, I will have some DBZ in future chapters! Please read and review! Its must appreciated! 


End file.
